


Dinner for Arthur

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love, Romance, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: A cute, romantic short story about taking care of Athur
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Dinner for Arthur

It was a winter afernoon at apartment 8J in Gotham city.  
Arthur wasn`t feeling very well and cuddled up under the blankets of the couch, watching his fave episodes of The Murray Franklih show. He recorded most of them on tape and used to watch them when he was feeling sick.  
You were just making him some tea, kinda worried about him. Hopefully he didnt catched a bad cold or something.  
He laughed at a joke as you came back and took place beside him with a big, hot cup in your hand. "Here, darling. Thats for you. Be careful, its still very hot."  
He took the cup and warmed his hands up with it. "Thats so sweet, thank you". His little soft voice still breaks your heart. It has been some weeks since you moved in. His mum was at the hospital and you just couldnt leave him here all alone.  
You looked at the plate with his fave cookies. He didnt even touched them. Since you lived with him you realized that he does barely eat soemthing. You never actually saw him eat a a whole meal. Just a cookie here and there, some bites of oat meal.  
You touched his slightly sweaty forehead "Do you feel like you have a fever?"  
He took a careful sip from the tea "I`m not sure" he sqeezed your hand "Thank you for taking care of me, sweety". You smiled at him,your hand on his tiney shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear "I will never stop taking care of you, Arthur".  
He smirked as his face brightened up.  
Can you... can you lie down with me and stroke my hair?"  
You loved the shyness which was still in his voice after months of dating. Almost childlike. But always combined with the unbelivable intense look in his deep eyes.  
"Of course" He moved a bit and held the blanket up high, so you could crawl under it and spoon him from behind. You softly started to stroke his hair, as he continued watching the Murray Franklin show. Every time he laughed,your heart made a little jump. He deserved so much happiness and you knew for a fact that he hadnt had much of it in his life. He was in a very bad place mentally when the two of you started dating, but you felt like your love helped him a lot. And you have never felt more loved in your life as well.  
You concentrated on every single curl, hummining his fave song into his ear. You couldnt see his face but you knew he was smiling. He loved it when you sang to him.  
His sweaty, brown curls felt so soft to the touch. Like velvet between your fingers. You caressed his temples very gently, stroking his almost shoulder long hair back. You loved the smell of them and wished you could go on forever. There was something so intimate about the two of you just lying under the blankets together. Sharing the warmth of your bodies. He took another sip of the tea and oved so he could look you in the eye "Mhhhhmmm thats wonderful."  
You kissed his cheek. They felt like they were burning "Aww you``re burning up, Arthur. I`m kinda worried about you getting sick."  
Dont be, I´m fine... I mean, I got you on my side, right? Nothig can hurt me. Not even the big bad cold" he chuckled in his pillow.  
"No seriously, Arthur, you haven`t eaten something in days,. Not even your fave cookies. You`re getting weaker every day, I feel like you even lost some weight again"  
He ignored your worries. Just sunk closer into the blanket, staring at the screen again, as you continued petting his head.  
"How about me making you dinner today? I know you got no appetite because of your meds but you cannot live off of pills and cigs only."  
He sighed "I know you`re right. I`m not used to it you know.... someone actually caring about that. It would be very sweet of you.I just can`t promise if I could manage to eat it. And I don`t want to disappoint you".  
You payed attention to the curl sliding through your fingers. It was just as beautiful as the rest of him. "Don`t you worry about that. i´ll make something for you and we`ll see.Okay?"  
He nodded as you stood up, covering him with the blankets to make sure he stays warm.  
"Y/N ?" he said as I made my way to the kitchen "I love you so much". You turned around to see the smile on his face. He looked sleepy and fragile. "I love you too, Artie!"

You started to prepare the food and choose to make him an vegetable pen with potatoes and a self made chocolate cake for dessert.  
It took some time but you knew he was still awake because you could hear him laugh at Murrays jokes. You guessed Murray must be some kind of a father figure to him. You knew he looked up to the man a lot and he never got to know his real father. Penny told him his dad went out for a pack of cigatettes and never came back. So Arthur took care of his sick mother all his life. No one cared about the fact that he needed a helping hand himself. The side effects of his medication sometimes kicked in and placed him into a serious condition mentally.  
You enjoyed cooking for him, even though you weren't a very good cook yourself. But you tried your best and hoped your plan would work out at the end of the day.  
In the meantime the cake was out of the oven and the rest of the dinner done.  
You took a look at the couch, he must have been fallen asleep half an hour ago.  
You put the food on the table and kissed his upper lip to wake him. "Hey darling, Dinner is done". He blinked at you "Ohh, I must have doozed off,I was tired. I`m sorry" his eyes wandered to the screen "I even missed the end when Murray tells the joke about the catlady".  
He kissed your cheek and sat up "But I had the sweetest dream about you" his grin grew.  
"You did?"  
"Yeah... kinda embarrassing though. So I can`t tell you"  
You laughed "Haha, okay then. Look, Dinners ready."  
He looked really surprised when he saw what you just made.  
"Ohh my god Y/N thats a lot!"  
"Just try it okay?" we can leave the rest for tomorrow.  
You took the spoon and made it seem like a joke "I`m gonna feed it to you now!"  
"One for cute little Artie. Come on, open your mouth"  
Arhur chuckled. You always knew how to make him laugh.  
He took his first bite.  
"One for sexy Joker"  
Arhur laughed so hard, he spit out some of the carrotts "Stoooop it , baby"  
You loved it to see him laughing for real. It was the best feeling in the world.  
Making him happy was your destiny.  
He tasted it "Wow, this tastes pretty good actually!"  
"Happy to hear that, Arthur"  
You fed him another spoon and another, till he took it out of my hands and started eating like he really enjoyed it.  
Seeing him not starving himself anymore up to the point where his ribs were popping out filled your heart with joy.  
"That was the best dinner I ever had. I didnt even knew food can taste this good" he said as he finished the plate.  
"I`m glad you finally got something in your belly, Arthur. I got another suprprise for you".  
You headed back to the kitchen and brought him the delicious looking cake.  
"Ohhh you really baked me a cake, didnt you? I don`t deserve this kinda attention Y/N. its not even my birthday".  
"You deserve ALL the attention, Artie. "  
He leaned back on the couch,his hand resting on his belly "I`m afraid I don`t have room for this anymore. I`m pretty full".  
"Okay, so we keep this for tomorrow"  
"He took one piece "Hey, I didnt say I wouldnt try it" he grinned. He looked like a child on christmas eve eating the cake, you never thought it would be so easy to make him stop starving himself.  
You knew you would take care of his health every day for the rest of your life now. Make him a happier person. Like he did with me.  
He ate two pieces and put the plate on the table.  
"I don`t know how to thank you."  
"You don`t have to thank me. Just get better soon, okay?" You kissed his lips.  
"You taste like chocolate"  
"I do, huh?" His beautiful smile. "You know what I feel better already. But I`ll try to get some sleep. Would you snuggle up with me, rubbing my belly till I fall asleep?"  
There was no answer needed.  
You both layed down again, under the comfort of the blankets. In his cosy apartment, in which he was always alone. But not anymore. You would take care of him from now on.  
You spooned him again from behind, petting him. His belly sticking out a littel bit where bones used to be.  
And you both dozed off, dreaming of one another.


End file.
